wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Emancypantki II/III
Bodajeś uczył cudze dzieci Pani Korkowiczowa posiadała dyktatorską władzę nad domem. Tylko jej lękała się służba, jej ustępował mąż, tylko jej rozkazy spełniały panienki, a nawet ukochany syn, który nie bardzo słuchał ojca. Opanowała wszystkich z mniejszym lub większym oporem z ich strony. Toteż niemałym było zdziwienie pani Korkowiczowej, gdy po niejakimś czasie spostrzegła, że obok niej w domu zaczyna wyrastać nowa indywidualność – Madzi. Ta Madzia wesoła, grzeczna nawet dla służby, nigdy nie opierająca się, a stanowczo posłuszniejsza od Linki i Stasi, z każdym dniem nabierała znaczenia. Wszyscy czuli jej obecność, a przede wszystkim sama pani, choć nie rozumiała, w jaki się to dzieje sposób. Zaraz w kilka dni po przyjeździe pani Korkowiczowa uroczyście wezwała Madzię do salonu, ażeby zakomunikować jej swoją wolę co do kierunku, w jakim mają być kształcone panienki. - Panno... panno Brzeska - zaczęła pani Korkowiczowa rozsiadając się na kanapie - trzeba, żeby pani odwiedziła pannę Malinowską i spytała, jakich zaleci profesorów dla moich dziewczynek. W każdym razie... tak... sądzę, że mąż musi zaprosić pana Romanowicza, bo on w kwietniu miał odczyt w ratuszu i w jesieni także ma mieć... No i oprócz pana Romanowicza weźmiemy jeszcze kilku... - Proszę pani - rzekła Madzia - na co naszym dziewczynkom profesorowie? Pani Korkowiczowa drgnęła. - Co?... jak to?... - Rezultaty wykładów są dziś wątpliwe - mówiła Madzia a koszt wielki. Gdybyśmy miały tylko dwie lekcje co dzień po dwa ruble godzinę, to już wyniesie około stu rubli na miesiąc. Moja pensja, lekcje muzyki i malarstwo już kosztują dziewięćdziesiąt rubli, więc razem około dwustu. - Dwieście!... - powtórzyła pani zmieszana. - Nie myślałam o tym... Ależ będziemy miały komplet, z dziesięć panienek... więc na każdą wypadnie może dwadzieścia rubli, a może i taniej?... - A czy pani już ma komplet?... - Właśnie zajmuję się tym... Ale w tej chwili jeszcze nic... mówiła pani Korkowiczowa wzruszonym głosem. - Więc, proszę pani, zróbmy tak... Gdy pani zbierze komplet, dopiero wówczas zwrócimy się do profesorów, a tymczasem ja będę powtarzała z dziewczynkami to, co przeszły na pensji i czego trochę zapomniały. - Dwieście rubli na miesiąc!... - szeptała dama ocierając twarz chustką. - Naturalnie, musimy poczekać... - Następnie chwilkę odpocząwszy dodała: - Otóż mam myśl!... Ja zajmę się zebraniem kompletu, a pani zapyta pannę Malinowską o najodpowiedniejszych profesorów... Tymczasem będzie pani powtarzała z dziewczynkami to, co przeszły na pensji. - Dobrze, proszę pani. Pani Korkowiczowa była zadowolona, że ostateczny rozkaz wyszedł z jej ust i że Madzia bez. opozycji podjęła się go wykonać. Była zadowolona, ale w jej duszy pozostało nieokreślone zakłopotanie. "Dwieście rubli!... - myślała. - Że mi to od razu nie przyszło do głowy?... No, od tegoż ona jest guwernantką..." Był to dopiero początek. W gorące dnie pan Korkowicz starszy od niepamiętnych czasów miał zwyczaj siadać do obiadu bez surduta. Otóż raz w końcu sierpnia zdarzył się tak silny upał, że pan Korkowicz zasiadł przy stole bez kamizelki. A nadto rozpiął gors koszuli, dzięki czemu doskonale uwydatniało się jego różowe łono pokryte bujnym meszkiem. Obok matki uplasował się pan Bronisław, lokaj wybiegł prosić panny, i niebawem weszły do pokoju Linka, Stasia, a na końcu Madzia. - Szacunek dla panny Magdaleny!... - zawołał gospodarz pochylając się naprzód, co wpłynęło na mocniejsze otworzenie się koszuli. - Ach!... - krzyknęła Madzia i cofnęła się za drzwi. Pan Bronisław zerwał się od stołu, a zdumiony pan Korkowicz zapytał: - Co się stało?... - Jakże, co się stało?... - rzekła Linka. - Przecież papuś jest rozebrany... - A niechże cię najjaśniejsze!... - mruknął gospodarz chwytając się za głowę. - Poproścież tu pannę Magdalenę... Bodaj diabli... Wybiegł do swego pokoju i w kilka minut wrócił ubrany jak ze sklepu artykułów mody. W tej chwili weszła powtórnie Madzia, więc przeprosił ją wśród ukłonów i zapewnił, że tak smutny wypadek nigdy się już nie powtórzy. - W twoim wieku, Piotrusiu, dużo uchodzi... - odezwała się kwaskowatym tonem pani. - Dużo... niedużo... - wtrącił pan Bronisław. - Anglicy do obiadu ubierają się we fraki. - Panna Magdalena nie ma powodu gniewać się - mówiła pani - ale przypomnij sobie, Piotrusiu, ile razy prosiłam, ażebyś nie negliżował się przy obiedzie? Trzeba przestrzegać form towarzyskich, choćby ze względu na dziewczęta... Gdy obiad skończył się, Madzia zawiadomiła panią, że pragnie odwiedzić Dębickiego. - Dębicki?... Dębicki?... - powtarzała pani, lekko marszcząc brwi. - To ten bibliotekarz i przyjaciel Solskiego - objaśnił gospodarz. Oblicze pani Korkowiczowej rozpogodziło się. - Ach - rzekła z uśmiechem - chce pani dowiedzieć się, kiedy przyjeżdżają państwo Solscy?... Ależ proszę, niech pani idzie... - A ja panią odprowadzę!... - zawołał zrywając się z krzesła pan Bronisław. - Dziękuję panu - odpowiedziała Madzia tonem tak chłodnym, że pani Korkowiczowa aż drgnęła. - Hę!... wstydzi się pani?... - mówił pan Bronisław ze śmiechem. - Jak nas kto spotka, to powiem, że jestem trzecim uczniem pani... - Na ucznia już pan za duży. - To pani powie, że ja jestem pani guwerner. - Na guwernera jest pan za młody - zakończyła Madzia. Do widzenia się z państwem... Za Madzią wybiegła Stasia, Linka zaś została i wygrażając pięścią bratu rzekła z gniewem: - Słuchaj no... Jeżeli tak będziesz traktował pannę Magdalenę, oczy ci wydrapię... - Dobrze mówi! - potwierdził ojciec. - Trzeba być cymbałem, ażeby narzucać się porządnej dziewczynie... - Eh!... porządek... - odparł z lekceważeniem otyły młody człowiek. - Porządne panny nie mają zegarków wysadzanych brylantami... - Co to bydlę mówi, co?... - zapytał ojciec. - Naturalnie! - upierał się pan Bronisław. - Zegarek wart ze czterysta rubli, więc skąd może go mieć guwernantka... - A ja wiem!... - zawołała Linka. - O, już będzie z tydzień, jak ze Stasią oglądałyśmy ten zegarek. Prześliczny!... nawet mama nie ma takiego... Stasia otworzyła kopertę i przeczytały- śmy napis: "Mojej najdroższej Madzi na pamiątkę lat 187... wiecznie kochająca Ada..." Ada to panna Solska - zakończyła Linka. - Taki napis?... rzeczywiście?... - zapytała pani Korkowiczowa. - Jak rodziców kocham!... Obie umiemy go na pamięć... - Ot, i masz zegarek z brylantami, jołopie!... - westchnął pan Korkowicz uderzając ręką w stół. - Proszę cię, Bronku, ażebyś był uprzedzająco grzeczny dla panny Brzeskiej - rzekła uroczyście pani. - Ja wiem, kogo wzięłam do domu... Pan Bronisław zasępił się. - Głupi Bronek!... głupi Bronek!... - śpiewała skacząc i śmiejąc się Linka. - Tylko, Linka... ani słowa pannie Brzeskiej o tym, co się tu mówiło - upomniała ją pani. - Wpędziłabyś mamę do grobu... Kiedy gospodarz wyszedł za interesami do miasta, pan Bronisław na drzemkę, a Linka do Stasi, ażeby asystować jej przy lekcji fortepianu, pani Korkowiczowa przeniósłszy się do swego gabinetu usiadła na biegunowym fotelu i zaczęła rozmyślać. "Czy mi się zdaje, czy nasza guwernantka już przekracza granice twego stanowiska?... Piotr ubiera się do niej przy obiedzie... No, powinien by się już odzwyczaić od swoich okropnych manier!... Linka broni jej jak lwica... Nic to złego... Zresztą Bronek ją lekceważy... Ale chłopak musi być dla niej grzeczny... i nawet ja, i my wszyscy. Takie stosunki za trzydzieści rubli miesięcznie... Złoty zegarek z brylantami!... Jeżeli teraz nie zaprzyjaźnimy się z Solskimi, to już nigdy... Swoją drogą przy pierwszej okazji dam panience do zrozumienia: czym ja tu jestem, a czym ona..." Fotel bujał się coraz wolniej; głowa pani Korkowiczowej opadła na wiszącą poduszkę, z półotwartych ust wybiegało chwilami głośne chrapanie. Sen, brat śmierci, skleił powieki dystyngowanej damie. Już pan Stukalski skończył wtajemniczać swoją uczennicę w trudną sztukę palcowania, przy czym nie zaniedbał przypomnieć jej, że powinna obierać kartofle; już panienki wybiegły do ogródka, gdzie gniewna Linka usiadła na trapezie, a łzami zalana Stasia huśtała ją - kiedy Madzia wszedłszy do gabinetu pani Korkowiczowej zastała ją na biegunowym fotelu, z głową odrzuconą w tył i rękoma splecionymi na łonie. - Ach, przepraszam!... - mimo woli szepnęła Madzia. - Co?.., co to?... - zawołała pani zrywając się. - A, to pani?... Właśnie myślałam... Czegóż kochana pani dowiedziała się o Solskich?... - Mają wrócić w końcu października. W początkach zaś przyjedzie do Warszawy pan... Tu Madzia zatchnęła się. - Pan; Solski? - Nie... pan Norski - odparła Madzia ciszej. - Syn nieboszczki pani Latter... - Nieboszczki? - powtórzyła pani Korkowiczowa: - Czy to nie z jego siostrą ma się żenić pan Solski? - Podobno. - Muszę zapoznać się z panem Norskim, ażeby choć w części wynagrodzić mu mimowolną krzywdę... Obawiam się - wzdychając i kiwając głową mówiła dama - że odebranie moich córek z pensji było jedną z przyczyn samobójstwa nieszczęśliwej pani Latter... Ale Bóg widzi, nie mogłam zrobić inaczej, panno Brzeska!... Pensja w ostatnich czasach miała okropną opinię, a ja jestem matką... Jestem matką, panno Brzeska... Madzia pamiętała dzień, w którym Linka i Stasia opuściły pensję; zdawało jej się jednak, że pani Latter nawet nie spostrzegła tego wypadku. - Mam do pani wielką prośbę - odezwała się nieśmiało Madzia po chwili milczenia. - Czy nie pozwoli pani, ażeby siostrzenica profesora Dębickiego uczyła się razem z naszymi dziewczynkami?... - Chce należeć do kompletu? - Ona nie ma pieniędzy na lekcje z profesorami, więc uczyłaby się tylko ode mnie... "Aha!... - pomyślała pani. - Teraz, panienko, zrozumiesz, co jestem ja, a co ty!..." Głośno zaś rzekła: - Cóż ubogiej dziewczynce po takich wysokich naukach; jakie będą pobierały moje dzieci?... Madzia patrzyła na nią zdziwiona. - Ale... ale... - ciągnęła pani Korkowiczowa czując, że mówi coś nie do rzeczy. - Ten pan Dębicki, u którego pani bywa, to kawaler? - Kawaler, ale bardzo stary... Ach, jaki to uczony człowiek, jaki szlachetny... Pan Solski bardzo go kocha i ledwie zmusił go do przyjęcia u siebie posady bibliotekarza... - Przepraszam... - rzekła nagle dama. - Co to za prześliczny zegarek ma pani? Pamiątka?... - Dostałam go od Ady Solskiej - odparła zarumieniona Madzia podając zegarek. - Ale czasami wstyd mi chodzić z nim... - Dlaczego? - mówiła pani Korkowiczowa z trudem otwierając kopertę. - "Mojej najdroższej Madzi..." Dlaczego ta dziewczynka pana Dębickiego nie chodzi na pensję?... Moglibyśmy przykładać się do płacenia za nią... - Jej wuj miał przykre zajście z uczennicami i musiał opuścić pensję pani Latter... Zosię awantura tak przestraszyła, że już nie ma odwagi chodzić na żadną pensję, więc uczy się biedaczka sama, trochę przy pomocy wuja. - Ha, jeżeli pani sądzi, że pan Dębicki jest taki dobry człowiek... - Bardzo... bardzo dobry... - A ta dziewczynka jest uboga, to... niech przychodzi... Byle moje panienki nie straciły na tym... - Przeciwnie, zyskają... Współzawodnictwo zachęci je do pilności... - Muszę jednak dodać, że robię to tylko dla utrzymania stosunków z Solskimi... Pana Dębickiego przecie nie znam!... - mówiła dama czując, że wobec Madzi zajmuje coraz fałszywsze stanowisko. Przez parę dni pani Korkowiczowa była nieco cierpka w obejściu z Madzią; ale gdy Dębicki złożywszy jej wizytę przyznał, się, że oboje państwa Solskich zna od dzieci i co parę tygodni koresponduje ze Stefanem, pani Korkowiczowa udobruchała się. Owszem, podziękowała Madzi za zawiązanie nowego stosunku. ;,Dębicki - myślała - byłby niewdzięcznikiem, gdyby o nas dobrze nie mówił przed Solskimi. Brzeska także powinna mówić o nas dobrze; zresztą postaramy się o jej życzliwość..." Od tej pory było Madzi u państwa Korkowiczów jak w niebie. Pan Bronisław miał obowiązek witać ją i żegnać z największym uszanowaniem starszy pan miał prawo okazywać, że Madzię lubi; wreszcie sama pani wyznaczyła Madzi miejsce przy stole obok siebie, a lokaj podawał jej półmiski zaraz po gospodyni domu. Pomimo jednak najlepszych chęci pani Korkowiczowej Madzia nieustannie narażała się wobec swojej chlebodawczyni. Z właściwą sobie wyrozumiałością pani Korkowiczowa przyznawała, że niektóre czyny Madzi zdradzają dobre serce, ale zarazem - niesłychany brak taktu. Raz na przykład Linka spostrzegła na podwórzu córkę praczki z tego samego domu. Dziecko było tak bose, w tak podartej koszuli, w tak połatanej sukience, że nieledwie prosiło się na model. Linka zawołała dziewczynkę i posadziwszy w oranżerii zaczęła ją malować w otoczeniu palm, kaktusów i innych roślin egzotycznych. Studiom tym przypatrywała się Stasia, pani Korkowiczowa, pan Korkowicz, nawet pan Bronisław, który miał niejakie wątpliwości, czy jego siostra w danej chwili maluje kaktus czy nogę obdartej dziewczynki. Lecz dopiero Madzia zauważyła, że dziecko strasznie kaszle. - Boże! - zawołała - ależ ona prawie naga... - a potem dodała po francusku: - Jeżeli biedactwo nie będzie leczyć się i nie dostanie odzieży – umrze... Linka przestała malować, a wylękniona Stasia już miała oczy pełne łez. Obie siostry uważniej zaczęły oglądać dziewczynkę i odkryły, że kaszlące dziecko nie ma ani śladu trzewików, że oberwana do połowy koszulka nie zastąpi braku spódniczki, że wreszcie pełna łat sukienka raczej przypomina sieć pajęczą aniżeli ubranie... Od tej chwili panienki przestały ją malować, a zaczęły się nią opiekować. W tajemnicy przed matką złożyły się na sprowadzenie jej lekarza, kupiły małe trzewiczki i pończochy, a potem płótna i barchanu, z którego same zaczęły szyć ubranie przy pomocy panny służącej i Madzi. - Widzicie, jak to dobrze, że u pani Latter uczyłyście się krawiecczyzny - przypomniała im Madzia. Kiedy pani Korkowiczowa zobaczyła Linkę z trudem szyjącą barchan na maszynie, myślała (według jej własnych słów), że padnie trupem. Madzi w pokoju nie było, więc zacna dama ograniczyła się na przeprowadzeniu śledztwa i wziąwszy fatalny barchan, z zaciętymi ustami pobiegła do pokoju męża, a za nią Linka, która dosyć stanowczo prosiła matkę o niemieszanie się do jej interesów. - Czyś widział, Piotrze?... - zawołała pani rzucając barchan na biurko męża. - Czy słyszałeś coś podobnego?... Po czym na wyścigi z Linką zaczęły opowiadać historię obdartej dziewczynki, jej kaszlu i pomocy, jaką udzieliły jej panny. Linka kładła nacisk na nędzę dziecka, a pani Korkowiczowa na jego brudy, możliwą zaraźliwość kaszlu i emancypacyjne zachcianki Madzi. Wyrozumiawszy, o co chodzi, pan Korkowicz pogłaskał bujną brodę i odezwał się tonem spokojnym, który bardzo zaniepokoił jego małżonkę: - Czy to dziecko nie było brudne, kiedyś je malowała? - Jak smoluch, papusiu! - odparła Linka. - A nie kaszlało? - O, kaszlało daleko gorzej niż teraz... - Idź, Linko - rzekł ojciec tonem szkaradnie spokojnym idź i ucałuj ręce pannie Magdalenie za to, że was zachęciła do uczciwego postępku... - Ależ, Piotrze... tak być nie może!... - zawołała pani. - Ja nie pozwolę... - Toniu - odpowiedział mąż, gdy Linka wyszła. - Toniu, nie bądź wariatką!... Przecież ja dopiero dziś widzę, że moje córki mają serce... Bóg nam zesłał tę pannę Brzeską... - Wiem, wiem... - mówiła pani. - Wszystko ci się podoba, co robi panna Brzeska... I gdybym dziś zeszła do grobu... - Miej rozum, Toniu. Jeżeli chwalisz Solską, że dała ci tysiąc rubli na szpital, nie gań własnych dzieci, gdy sprawią odzież sierocie... - Ale one same szyją... - Księżniczki angielskie także szyją odzienie dla ubogich dzieci - odparł mąż. - Czy to tylko pewne?... - mimo woli zapytała pani czując, że gniew jej szybko ucieka. W godzinę później pochwaliła córki za ich zajęcie się dziewczynką i podziękowała Madzi. W duszy jednak postanowiła przy pierwszej okazji wytknąć jej emancypacyjne nowatorstwa, które zasiewają niezgodę wśród najczcigodniejszych rodzin. Najważniejszy w domowych stosunkach wypadek trafił się w sześć tygodni po przyjeździe Madzi. Było to przy obiedzie. W czasie krótkiej pauzy oddzielającej befsztyk od kurcząt z mizerią Linka z gniewem odezwała się do lokaja: - Zabierz ten talerz... - Czysty, proszę panienki - odparł Jan stawiając na powrót talerz, który obejrzał. - Bałwanie... bierz, kiedy mówię!... - zawołała Linka, rozdrażniona z powodu kłótni ze Stasią o to, czy pan Zacieralski jest większy od Lessera, czy tylko równy jemu. - Kiedy panienka mówi, musi tak być - ostro odezwała się pani Korkowiczowa. Lokaj zabrał talerz, podał inny; potem obniósł kurczęta i mizerię, wreszcie wyszedł do kuchni. Wtedy Madzia pochyliła się do Linki i objąwszy ją ręką za szyję szepnęła: - Drugi raz nie odpowiesz tak Janowi... prawda?... Niewinne te słowa wywołały piorunujący efekt przy stole. Stasia podniosła brwi wyżej niż zwykle; pan Bronisław wyjął z ust widelec, którym wykłuwał zęby; pan Korkowicz zrobił się fioletowy i tak pochylił twarz, że powalał brodę w resztkach mizerii. Linka zaś kilka razy prędko odetchnąwszy rozpłakała się i wybiegła z jadalnego pokoju. - A wracaj na leguminę, bo będzie krem! - zawołał pan Bronisław tonem szczerego współczucia. - Bardzo dobrze... - mruknął ojciec. Pani Korkowiczowa osłupiała. Ponieważ jednak była osobą niezwykle bystrego umysłu, więc szybko zorientowawszy się w sytuacji rzekła uroczystym głosem do Stasi: - W domach arystokratycznych panienki z wyszukaną grzecznością odzywają się do służby. Pan Korkowicz klapnął się w gruby kark jak gdyby mądre zdanie żony nie wydawało mu się wypowiedzianym w porę. Pani także, pod pozorem pewności siebie, ukrywała zmieszanie. Czuła, że od tej chwili stosunek dzieci do służby zmieni się w domu, i to nie na skutek jej morałów, ale - odezwania się Madzi. Przypomniała też sobie z goryczą, że Jan chętniej usługuje Madzi, weselej z nią rozmawia aniżeli z panienkami, a przy obiedzie manewruje półmiskiem w taki sposób, ażeby guwernantce podsuwać najlepsze kawałki, których zresztą nie brała. "Widzę, że to Bismarck-dziewczyna!... - myślała pani odkładając podwójną porcję kremu dla nieobecnej Linki. - Swoją drogą Bóg wie od ilu lat proszę Piotrusia, ażeby nie wymyślał służbie... Bardzo też dawno zbierałam się powiedzieć dziewczętom, ażeby były grzeczne w obejściu z ludźmi niższego stanowiska:.. No i ta:.. uprzedziła mnie!... Porachujemy się kiedyś, panienko... porachujemy..." Po obiedzie pani Korkowiczowa chłodno podziękowała guwernantce za towarzystwo i kazała Stasi, ażeby zaniosła Lince krem. Za to pan mówiąc Madzi: "dziękuję...", trochę za długo trzymał jej rękę i dziwnie patrzył jej w oczy. Toteż gdy Madzia odeszła, zirytowana pani odezwała się do męża: - Myślałam, że... pocałujesz pannę Brzeską... Pan kiwał głową. - Wiesz - odparł - rzeczywiście chciałem ją pocałować w rękę... - W takich razach ja tatkę mogę wyręczać - wtrącił pan Bronisław odwracając się do okna. - Żebyś ty, mój kochany, wyręczał mnie w kantorze - odparł ojciec. - Musisz jednak przyznać, mój drogi, że Bronek od kilku tygodni zmienił się na awantaż... - zabrała głos pani. - Prawie nie wychodzi z domu i regularnie siada z nami do obiadu. - Zapewne chce ode mnie wykpić kilkaset rubli... Znam ja go!... Cholera mnie bije, kiedy patrzę na jego łajdactwa; ale skóra na mnie cierpnie, kiedy zaczyna się poprawiać... - Mylisz się - rzekła matka. - Bronek nic złego nie zrobił, tylko - uległ moim perswazjom. Wytłomaczyłam mu, że niewłaściwie postępuje włócząc się po nieodpowiednich towarzystwach, że wpędza rodziców do grobu i - on mnie zrozumiał... - Eh! - mruknął ojciec - zawsze ci się coś zdaje... Z dziewczętami nie umiesz dać sobie rady, a myślisz, że taki birbant usłucha perswazji. - Więc któż im daje radę?... kto kieruje ich edukacją?... zawołała pani rumieniąc się jak rozpalone żelazo. Ale pan Korkowicz, zamiast odpowiedzieć małżonce, zwrócił się do syna: - Słuchaj no!... bo mnie doprowadzisz do kija i torby, wałkoniu.. Albo weź się tutaj do roboty, ażeby Świtek mógł jechać do korkowskiego browaru, albo sam ruszaj do Korkowa... Ja na dwie fabryki, o trzydzieści mil odległe, nie rozedrę się... Kiedy jestem w Warszawie, tam się coś psuje; kiedy jestem w Korkowie, tu nie ma dozoru... A ty wałęsasz się po restauracjach... - Powiedziałam ci, że siedzi w domu - wtrąciła matka. - Mnie nie o to chodzi, ażeby on wysypiał się w domu ryknął ojciec - ale żeby choć parę razy dziennie zajrzał do fabryki i sprawdził, co robią... - Zastępował cię przez kilka dni. - Tak!... i połowy obstalunków nie wypełnili na czas... Bodaj to najjaś... Nagle pan Korkowicz uderzył się ręką w usta i nie dokończył przekleństwa. Natomiast dodał spokojniej: - Bądź tu łagodny... nie wymyślaj... kiedy wszyscy począwszy od rodzonego syna wbijają ci noże w wątrobę... - Widzę, że i na ciebie wpłynęła lekcja panny Brzeskiej... syknęła pani Korkowiczowa. - Nie... to twoje morały!... - odparł ojciec i wyszedł z pokoju. Przez ten czas pan Bronisław stał pod oknem i bębnił palcami w szybę, niekiedy wzruszając ramionami. Pani Korkowiczowa załamała ręce i tragicznie patrząc na syna rzekła: - Cóż ty na to?... - A... no... że ładna, to ładna, nie ma co gadać - odparł rozwinięty młodzieniec. - Kto?... co się tobie śni?... - Magdzia ładna i dobrze tresuje dziewczęta, tylko... ma za dużo fochów. Solscy i Solscy!... a mama jeszcze jej podbija bębenka tymi Solskimi... Tymczasem cóż Solscy?... Ja się boję Solskich czy co?... - mówił z flegmatyczną gestykulacją pan Bronisław. Potem ucałował skamieniałą matkę w obie ręce i wyszedł mrucząc: - Cóż to stary myśli, że będę piwo rozwoził? - Boże!... - jęknęła pani chwytając się za głowę. - Boże! co się tu dzieje?... na co ja zeszłam?... Była tak zirytowana, że znalazłszy się w swoim gabinecie na biegunowym fotelu nie mogła od razu zasnąć po obiedzie. "Z dziewczętami robi, co jej się podoba, a one tylko płaczą... myślała pani. - Psuje służbę... do domu naprowadza dzieci rozmaitej hołoty... Sam Bronek zachwyca się, że ładna (co oni widzą w niej ładnego?...), a ten stary niedźwiedź nie dość, że zaprzecza mi wpływu na dom, ale jeszcze chce ją w rękę całować... Nie, ja muszę z tym zrobić jakiś koniec!..." Po chłodniejszej rozwadze zarzuty przeciw Madzi poczęły rozwiewać się w umyśle pani Korkowiczowej. Przecież Zosię do nauki ona sama przyjęła, ona, pani Korkowiczowa; a zrobiła to dla zawiązania ścisłych stosunków z Solskimi. Obdartą dziewczynkę ona w rezultacie pozwoliła ubierać swoim córkom; i nie stało się nic złego, gdyż o ich pięknym czynie mówią dziś w .całej kamienicy. Nareszcie - dobrze wychowane panienki (a nawet mąż!...) nie powinny wymyślać służbie... Bo cóż by to był za cios dla jej macierzyńskiego serca, gdyby kiedy Linka przy Solskich albo w innym dystyngowanym towarzystwie nazwała lokaja bałwanem?... Lecz im zupełniej rozgrzeszał Madzię umysł pani Korkowiczowej, tym w jej sercu silniejszy żal budził się do nauczycielki. Okropne położenie: czuć do kogoś niechęć i - nie mieć przeciw niemu zarzutów! "Cóż jej powiem?... - z goryczą myślała dama. - Kiedy dziewczęta, mąż i nawet Bronek odpowiedzą, że panna Magdalena robi to, czego ja sobie życzę..." Niechęci także nie wypada okazywać. Bo nuż guwernantka obrazi się i opuści jej dom? Co na to powiedziałyby córki, Bronek, mąż - a nade wszystko jakby wyglądała upragniona znajomość z Solskimi? "Dziwna ta panna Solska... - rzekła do siebie pani Korkowiczowa. - Przyjaźnić się z guwernantką!" góra strony Emancypantki II/III